


Huckleberry, Cherry or Lime

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Molly is the only one available to collect Sherlock from the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huckleberry, Cherry or Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for uniquename200 on Tumblr.  
> I don't own these characters, they kind of own me.

It happened to turn out that Molly Hooper was the only one available to collect Sherlock from the dentist. It was just a simple filling, but it also turned out that Sherlock Holmes doesn't do well at the dentist and had to be given nitrous oxide. When an irritated hygienist escorted him into the waiting room, he greeted Molly with a lopsided grin (most of the right side of his face being numb) and asked her what she was doing there.

"I've come to collect you," she said. "John couldn't leave work and Mrs. Hudson wasn't available and Mycroft--"

"Is arranging a coup or watching Strictly Come Dancing, both of which are at the same priority level. But I don't need anyone to collect me. I got here on my own and I can leave on my own," he said and turned around to march right back into the the door he'd just exited.

"Sherlock," Molly said, grabbing onto his coat. "This way. Come on, we'll grab a taxi and you'll be home in no time." 

This struck Sherlock as hilarious and he laughed all the way out the door. Molly gave the receptionist an apologetic smile and followed. Luckily they were able to get a taxi right away and she bundled him in. He was still laughing. 

"Sherlock, what is so funny?" she asked.

Sherlock dug into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a handful of sugar free lollipops. 

"Care for a lolly, Molly?" he said and started laughing so hard she was afraid he was going to hyperventilate. "Lolly Molly!"

Molly pursed her lips and resisted the urge to remind him that he was always chastising her for bad jokes. 

"Sherlock, those are for children. Why do you have so many?"

"Knicked them, right under that old lady's nose. Knicked under her nose. Nose." he said and dissolved into giggles again. He looked so endearing that she took a cherry one and popped it in her mouth. 

He spent the rest of the ride slouched down in his seat, staring blissfully out the window. He would chuckle quietly ever so often. When they arrived at Baker Street, she got him upstairs and on the sofa. He insisted on having his dressing gown once his coat and jacket were off, so she fetched that for him and helped him with his shoes. 

"Nothing but water for the next few hours. They said you might have some pain when the anesthetic wears off, but nothing Paracetamol won't knock out. I have to go back to work now. Will you be okay?"

"Of course," he said, waving her off. "But come back later. Bring me your heart."

"What," she said, stopping on her way out the door.

"A heart, I mean. One, singular, a heart. Bring one. Of course."

"Okay," she said. "I'm finished at seven."

"Fine. Good. One human heart. Goodbye."

Molly went downstairs and hailed another taxi. As she got in, she pulled another lolly from her pocket, one she'd knicked from Sherlock's pocket. She really didn't like the sugar free kind, but it did have a sweetness all its own.


End file.
